It's today
by Megchen
Summary: Ein heißer Sommernachmittag im Garten vor dem Fuchsbau, der Ginny, Ron und Hermine die Geschehnisse des vorherigen Schuljahres vergessen lässt...zumindest für eine Weile.


**A/N : **Sodele, hier mal wieder ein kleines Oneshot von mir. Ich sollte ja eigentlich an _Par Amour _weiterschreiben, aber ich konnte das hier einfach nicht lassen. Ich hoffe, es gefällt euch, mir gefällt es nach anfänglichen Zweifeln jetzt doch sehr.

**Warning : **Keine Warnungen diesmal...oder sollte das eine versteckte Warnung sein? °smile°

**Danke : **An meine Betaleserin **Susi (mazipaan)**, die hier fast keine Fehler gefunden hat °grins°

:o:o: It's today :o:o:

Die heiße Augustsonne brachte nahezu alle Grashalme der Wiese, die sich vor dem Fuchsbau erstreckte, dazu, an der Spitze braun zu werden und sich entkräftet auf den Boden zu legen.

Mr und Mrs Weasley verbrachten fast den ganzen Tag im Hauptquartier des Phönixordens, wobei sie Ginny, Ron und Hermine, die die Weasleys über die Sommerferien besuchte, bis jetzt immer im Fuchsbau zurückgelassen hatten. Diese waren über diesen Umstand alles andere als traurig, da ihre Anwesenheit am Grimmauldplatz Nummer 12 sowieso nichts am Gebaren der Mitglieder des Ordens geändert hätte.

Ja, wenn Harry bei ihnen gewesen wäre, würde die Geheimhaltung sicherlich weniger ernst genommen werden, da waren die drei sich einig.

Es war ein wunderschöner Nachmittag Mitte August und Ginny und Hermine sprangen im Bikini vergnügt über den mitgenommen aussehenden Rasen, während Ron grinsend daneben stand und ihnen mit dem Schlauch eine kühle Dusche verpasste.

Wenn man ihr ausgelassenes Lachen hörte und in ihre fröhlichen, gebräunten Gesichter sah - sah, wie die Augen der beiden Mädchen vor Freude blitzten, vermutete man nicht, dass sich schon seit langem ein enormer Schatten über die Zaubererwelt gelegt hatte.

Doch solche Momente wie dieser, in denen sie die Geschehnisse des letzten Schuljahres vergessen konnten, waren sehr rar.

Als Ron den Schlauch schließlich abstellte und hineinging, um ihnen etwas zu trinken zu holen, ließ Hermine sich rücklings ins Gras fallen und schloss die Augen. Sie hörte, wie Ginny ihr zurief, sie gehe jetzt hinein, um mit Dean zu telefonieren und wenig später vernahm sie Ginnys Füße, die die Treppe hinauftrippelten. Hermine lächelte. Wenigstens ein Mitglied der Familie Weasley war Dank ihrer Geduld und Hilfe in der Lage, ein Telefon zu bedienen...

Ron stand währenddessen in seiner neuen, roten Badehose in der Küche und goss Limonade in zwei Gläser. Als er diese auf der Theke abgestellt hatte, wischte er sich eine störende Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht und blickte nachdenklich aus dem Küchenfenster. Von hier aus konnte er den gesamten Garten sehen und sein Blick blieb unwillkürlich an Hermine hängen, die, Arme und Beine von sich gestreckt, auf dem Rasen lag.

Eine Woge der Zuneigung stieg in ihm auf. Nein, man konnte Hermine nicht als besonders hübsch bezeichnen, doch er mochte alles an ihr. Er mochte ihre widerspenstigen Haare genauso wie die großen, braunen Augen und er hatte auch ihre etwas zu groß geratenen Schneidezähne gemocht.

Als er sich bei dem Gedanken erwischte, wie er über ihren Arm streichelte und so die feinen Wassertröpfchen, die ihre gebräunte Haut zierten, berührte, zuckte er zusammen.

Hermine war seine beste Freundin und dabei würde es auch bleiben!

- Wozu hatte er sich heute morgen eigentlich seine neue, rote Badehose angezogen und sich im Spiegel von allen Seiten betrachtet?

Schuldbewusst nahm er je ein Glas in eine Hand und trat wieder in das grelle Sonnenlicht hinaus.

Hermine hatte sich wieder aufgesetzt und die Arme um ihre Knie geschlungen. Seit Fred und George auch eine kleine Wohnung in der Winkelgasse erworben hatten, war es im Fuchsbau sehr ruhig geworden und er war froh, dass Hermine Ginny und ihm Gesellschaft leistete. Sie bemerkte ihn und nahm ihm mit einem Lächeln ihr Glas ab.

„Danke."

Ron ließ sich neben ihr ins Gras sinken und sagte eine Weile nichts. Als die Stille zwischen ihnen drückend wurde, spürte er Hermines Blick auf sich ruhen. Seine Ohren nahmen sofort wieder diese schreckliche Rotfärbung an und er nippte hastig an seiner Limonade.

„Woran denkst du gerade?", versuchte er ein Gespräch zu beginnen.

„An Harry...", Hermine seufzte. „Er tut mir schrecklich leid, weil er nun wieder bei den Dursleys sein muss, auch wenn es zu seinem Schutz ist. Meinst du, wir können ihn wenigstens gegen Ende der Ferien zu uns in den Fuchsbau holen?"

Fragend sahen ihn Hermines so faszinierend braune Augen an. Ron schluckte. „Natürlich - wir können ihn doch nicht bei den Dursleys versauern lassen. Und Aufheiterung kann er bestimmt mehr als dringend brauchen."

Einerseits meinte er seine Worte vollkommen ernst, denn auch Ron sehnte sich sehr danach, Harry wieder um sich zu haben.

Doch andererseits würde Harrys Anwesenheit auch die vertraute Zweisamkeit, die zwischen ihm und Hermine herrschte, vertreiben.

Aus den Augenwinkeln heraus betrachtete er sie und hörte sich, wie in einem Anflug von Größenwahnsinn, plötzlich sagen: „Es kleben ziemlich viele Grashalme an deinem Rücken. Warte, ich mach das schon..."

Seine zitternden Finger berührten ihre warme Haut. Er hatte sich noch nie so viel Zeit für etwas gelassen, doch irgendwann musste er enttäuscht feststellen, dass sich kein einziger Grashalm mehr auf Hermines Rücken befand und ließ die Hände sinken.

Es wunderte ihn, dass die Vögel ob seiner ungeheuerlichen Aufdringlichkeit nicht zu zwitschern aufgehört hatten, doch ihre fröhliche Musik untermalte diesen Sommertag immer noch.

Als er wieder zu sprechen begann, klang seine Stimme heiser, als habe er schon stundenlang nichts mehr gesagt.

„Ich werde dann einmal hineingehen und Harry Pig schicken..."

Hastig sprang er auf und lief auf sein Elternhaus zu. Im Laufen wandte er sich noch einmal um und das Lächeln, das Hermine ihm schenkte, ließ sein Herz schneller schlagen.

Irgendwann würde Ron es ihr sagen...sobald der richtige Zeitpunkt gekommen war...vielleicht sogar schon heute Abend.Oder morgen. Aber dann ganz bestimmt

E n d e


End file.
